


Hammock time

by Peppermintywrites



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hammocks, Healing, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermintywrites/pseuds/Peppermintywrites
Summary: Fjord and Caduceus cuddle in a hammock. Very short
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Fjord
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Hammock time

Fading back to consciousness, Fjord's blurry gaze focuses on a familiar firbolg form, backlit by flickering amber light. His gentle hands, disrobing and inspecting for various wounds to heal. 

"Hey Cad… " he's slumped over in his chair with Caduceus supporting his weight. "Just let me rest. You've done more than enough." As his armor is removed and another spell uttered in a quiet tone. 

"Let me help." His vision fades again as he falls into Caduceus' arms. 

Surrounded by warmth, he feels himself being lifted from the floor. The faint sounds of creaking wood and a small prayer to the Wildmother warm Fjord even more as they reach his quarters.

He expected to be dropped into his bed, left alone to rest but Caduceus carried him to the hammock and perfectly situated himself with Fjord on his chest. The light sounds of waves against a ship's hull begin lulling him to sleep but he fights it for just a moment to look up and see Caduceus peacefully sleeping. He huddles closer to resign to sleep before he notices Caduceus' leg off the side rocking the hammock back and forth. Fjord smiles, finally closing his eyes to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really ship them but this sounded cute so


End file.
